narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Might Guy
|Zdjęcie=Guy część II.png;Części I-II Guy epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=マイト・ガイ |Rōmaji=Maito Gai |Inne nazwy= , |Polski=Robert Tondera, Tomasz Marzecki~odc. 58 |Japoński=Masashi Ebara, Mayuki Makiguchi~Dziecko |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=1 Stycznia |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=26-27 |Wiek część 2=30-31 |Wzrost część 1=184 cm |Waga część 1=76 kg |Ranga część 1=Jōnin |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia |Rejestracja Ninja=010252 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=7 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=11 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna Chōzy, Drużyna Guya, Dywizja Trzecia |Rodzice=Might Duy |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=38 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=22 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto Shippūden film |OVA=Nareszcie starcie! Jōnin kontra genin!! Niekontrolowane spotkanie turnieju walki wręcz! |Powieść=Tajemna historia Kakashiego: Piorun na lodowym niebie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest jōninem z Konohagakure. Jako mistrz taijutsu, Guy kieruje i przekazuje swoją wiedzę członkom Drużyny Guya. Przeszłość thumb|left|Guy podczas ataku Kyūbiego na Konohę.Guy uważa Kakashiego za rywala swojego życia. Konkurował z nim regularnie, nawet w chwilach poprzedzających atak Kyūbiego na Wioskę Ukrytą w Liściach. W późniejszych czasach usłyszał pogłoski o studencie akademii, który chce stać się ninja, ale nie posiada żadnych umiejętności w Ninjutsu i Genjutsu, ale za to był dobry w Taijutsu. Kiedy to uczeń, którym jest Rock Lee, w końcu stał się jego uczniem, Might postanowił zdecydowanie pomóc Lee zostać mistrzem Taijutsu. Wygląd i osobowość Guy ma czarne grube brwi, zielony kombinezon oraz ciemne włosy zaczesane na michę. Często określa się mianem . Ma on wiele unikalnych zachowań w serii, które miały być postrzegane jako staromodne, odwołujących się stereotypami o "wiośnie miłości" lub też "młodości". Guy znany jest również z tego, że wyznaje "Ogień młodości", jak jego uczeń, który przejął od Guya wolę ognia. Jest on najbardziej znany ze swojej obietnicy, która thumb|Uśmiech Guya.polega na tymthumb|left|Guy pociesza Lee., że dźwiga kciuk w górę, mrugając i uśmiechając się, przy czym jego zęby się świecą. Jest to jego najwyższa forma przyrzeczenia. Pomimo tych dziwnych zachowań, Guy okazał się poważny, bezwzględny i zdecydowany w czasie misji, co pokazał podczas Inwazji w Konohę i walce z Kisame Hoshigakim. Might jest w dobrych stosunkach ze wszystkimi swoimi uczniami, choć wydaje się mieć szczególne znaczenie dla Lee. Guy obserwując Lee, przypomina sobie, że kiedy był młodszy też był uznany za przegranego i jedyne na co mógł liczyć to ciężka praca. Guy wyraża znaczne większe zainteresowanie nad Lee niż nad Nejim i Tenten, trenując z Rockiem praktycznie całymi dniami. Z tego powodu oraz ze względu na nieustępliwą chęć Lee do opanowania sztuk Taijutsu, Guy uczy Lee wielu technik niebezpiecznych i zakazanych, lecz zawsze mówi Rockowi warunki, które musi spełnić jeśli chce użyć techniki w danym momencie. Mimo zagrożenia pochodzącego z technik, których go uczy, Guy zrobi wszystko, by Lee stał się wielkim ninja bez umiejętności Ninjutsu i Genjutsu, co stało się wolą ognia Jōnina, dlatego też przymyka oka na skutki technik. Jednak ogólnie Might jest bardzo pomocnym i oddanym instruktorem, który robi wszystko co w jego mocy, aby upewnić się, że wszyscy jego cenni studenci otrzymają odpowiednie instrukcje w swoich dziedzinach. Might, a co za tym idzie Lee, przeżywa swoje życie, przez swoje własne "zasady" filozofii, która polega na ustawieniu trudniejszych celów, a jeśli nie powiodą się, wymyśla sobie jakieś kary. Na przykład, jeśli przegra z Kakashim w papier, nożyce i kamień to zrobi pięćset okrążeń wokół wioski na rękach. Kiedy przegrał przystąpił do uczynienia swojej kary i został wyśmiewthumb|Guy karze Lee.any przez mieszkańców wioski. Relacje pomiędzy Jōninem, a jego uczniami są dla niego niezwykle ważne. Bardzo przeżywa porażki Tenten, Lee i Nejiego podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina. Szczególnie do Lee, kiedy ten stracił możliwość bycia shinobim podczas walki z Gaarą, kiedy pozwolił mu na otwarcie bram, które rozerwały jego mięśnie. Był w tym momencie załamany i płakał. On samozwańczo nazywa siebie rywalem Kakashiego Hatake, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem serii. Kakashi jest jednak obojętny wobec jego rywalizacji, co denerwuje Guy'a bez końca. Might często wyzywa Kakashiego na pojedynki umiejętności, w których na zmianę wybierają dyscypliny, co skończyło się 50 zwycięstwami dla Mighta i 51 dla Hatake. Mimo wszystko czuł się zadowolony ze swojego wyniku. Wydaje się, że w ich zawodach są oparte na fakcie, że są dwoma przeciwnymi biegunami. Guy jest bardzo narwany i podekscytowany, a Kakashi natomiast wyjątkowo spokojny i lekceważący. Specjalnością Hatake jest ninjutsu, zaś Guya Taijutsu. Kakashi swoje umiejętności zdobywał dzięki swojemu geniuszowi i Sharinganowi, zaś Might przez ciężką pracę. Guy nie może podróżować statkiem, gdyż ma chorobę morską. W wodospadzie prawdy, jego wewnętrzne ja mówi nam, że młodość Guy'a dawno minęła, a jego absurdalnej młodości nikt nie chce wyznawać. Umiejętności Guy jest jednym z najpotężniejszych ninja w Konosze i specjalistą Taijutsu. Mimo, że uważał siebie za przegranego jako dziecko, Guy jest bardzo utalentowanym ninja, który ukończył akademię w wieku 7 lat i staje się Chūninem w wieku 11 lat. Itachi Uchiha ostrzegał swojego partnera przed nim, choć obaj są bardzo niebezpiecznymi ninja, co oznacza, że jest świetnym wojownikiem. Taijutsu Guy osiągnął niezwykły stopień w Taijutsu i jest niekwestionowanym mistrzem tej walki, z zaawansowanej wiedzy, a także dzięki różnym stylom oraz technikom Taijutsu. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom jest w stanie odeprzeć jutsu wysokiej rangi, będąc bezbronnym w czasie inwazji Orochimaru w Konosze. Dzięki swoim zasadom, Might zyskał silne i twarde ciało oraz ogromną wytrzymałość, cały czas przeciągając jego granicę, co pozwala mu wykorzystać styl znany jako Gōken (silna pięść), by osiągnąć swój pełny potencjał. Ponadto, dzięki intensywnemu treningowi dały mu ogromną prędkość, a jego ruchy mogą wydawać się nie widoczne i zdolne przebić ścianę, z łatwością, bez korzystania z chakry. Jest także wysoko wykwalifikowany w używaniu nunczako, ale ucieka się go do korzystanie z niego tylko w ostateczności, z tego co zostało pokazane, używa go z wielkim okrucieństwem i mocą. Osiem Wewnętrznych Bram thumb|Guy otwiera siódmą bramę. Jak Lee, Guy jest w stanie wykorzystać i otworzyć osiem bram, wyczyn, który jest trudny nawet dla najbardziej utalentowanych ninja i wykazał zdolność otwarcia wszystkich ośmiu bram. Podczas jego walki z Kisame Hoshigakim, otworzył szóstą bramę i wykorzystał technikę Porannego Pawia, techniki tak szybkiej, że jego ręka została podpalona przez samą szybkość i tarcie. Kiedy otwiera siódmą bramę jest w stanie skorzystać z techniki popołudniowego tygrysa (Hirudora) - uderzenia, które skupia ogromną ilość powietrza pod ogromnym ciśnieniem w jednym punkcie, po czym to ciśnienie eksploduje w jednej chwili. Podczas walki z Madarą Uchiha był zmuszony do otwarcia wszystkich bram - co pozwoliło mu na użycie techniki wieczornego słonia (Sekizō) i nocnej ćmy (Yagai), które pozwoliły na zaatakowanie Madary z niesamowitą potęgą. Jednakże otwarcie bramy może spowodować poważne uszkodzenia ciała użytkownika, Guy podobnie jak Lee, postanowił, że otwierać bramy będzie tylko kiedy sytuacja będzie zależała od życia lub śmierci danej osoby. Podczas walki z Kisame, Tenten była na skraju śmierci, co było powodem otwarcia bramy. Guy intensywnie trenował co pozwoliło mu, nie otrzymywać poważnych uszkodzeń na ciele, ale był strasznie wyczerpany. Jednakże jego ciało było wstanie błyskawicznie zregenerować wytrzymałość. Sam Madara zresztą przyznał widząc czakrę, która ulatniała się z ciała Guy'a gdy wyprowadzał nocną ćmę, że żaden użytkownik taijutsu z którym dotychczas walczył nie równał się z nim. Pozostałe umiejętności W przeciwieństwie do Lee, który wykorzystuje tylko Taijutsu, gdyż nie potrafi użyć Genjutsu i Ninjutsu, Guy jest w thumb|left|Guy przywołuje Ningame.stanie wykorzystywać oba jutsu. Jednakże rzadko korzystał z nich, gdyż preferuje walkę wręcz. W kilku przypadkach kiedy korzystał z ninjutsu, nie było to pokazane, jednak wiemy, że zna technikę przywołania, dzięki której przywołuje Ningame. Pierwszy raz kiedy zostało ukazane korzystanie z ninjutsu było podczas walki pomiędzy Guyem i Kisame w 506 rozdziale mangi. Podczas swojej rywalizacji z Kakashim, Maito opracował skuteczną walkę z Sharinganem, a dokładnie przeciwko jego Genjutsu. Nie patrzył bezpośrednio w twarz przeciwnika, tylko w nogi, dzięki czemu przewidywał ruchy przeciwnika, jednocześnie będąc odpornym na działania Dōjutsu. Obecnie jest jedynym ninja, który potrafi wykorzystywać tę technikę, choć nauczył podstaw Kurenai, Asumę, a nawet Kakashiego. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina Guy zadebiutował na krótko przed rozpoczęciem Egzaminów na Chūnina, zatrzymując Lee używającego Omote Renge na Sasuke. Guy ukarał go za próbę użycia zabronionego jutsu zanim jego emocje ogarnęły go, co wprowadziło Drużynę 7 w niesmak. Pojawił się ponownie w eliminacjach, by oglądać pojedynki jego uczniów. Ujawnił gniew, gdy widział jak Temari potraktowała Tenten po walce, a także rozczarowanie z Nejiego, gdy próbował zabić Hinatę, choć wcześniej upomniał go, by nie dokonywał zemsty podczas walki z klanem Hyūga. Guy wziął na siebie rolę pomocnika Lee przed walką z Gaarą, dając mu ogólne porady, co robić. Podczas thumb|Guy ochrania Lee podczas jego walki.rzeczywistej walki, Lee nieustannie rozwijał swój poziom walki, ale wciąż był niewystarczający w walce z Gaarą, i za każdym razem Guy wyraził zgodę Lee, aby zwiększyć siłę swoich ciosów. Kiedy Lee zaczynały kończyć się opcję, Guy pozwolił Lee, aby otworzyć pierwsze pięć bram chakry, aby pokonać Gaarę. Mimo, że Lee to zrobił, jego wysiłki nie powiodły się, i sam został ciężko ranny. Gdy Gaara chciał zabić Lee, Guy wkroczył, aby powstrzymać walkę, bo nie chciał, aby coś się stało Lee. Gdy Lee został zabrany na leczenie, jeden z lekarzy poinformował Guya, że obrażenia ciała Lee były tak poważne, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie walczyć znowu jak ninja. Guy został zmiażdżony przez tę perspektywę, i żałował, że nauczył Lee tak wielu niebezpiecznych technik. Inwazja na Konohę Miesiąc później, gdy Gaara próbował dobić hospitalizowanego Lee, Guy po raz kolejny interweniował, żeby uratować ukochanego studenta. Kiedy Lee odzyskał zdrowie do punktu, gdzie był w stanie oglądać inne walki, Guy towarzyszył mu na meczach finałowej rundy, tylko aby się zdziwić, że Neji został pokonany przez Naruto Uzumakiego. Później podziwiał zdolność Sasuke do zreplikowania prędkość Lee przy ich jednym spotkaniu, ale nie pochwalił go. Gdy rozpoczęła się Inwazja na Konohę, Guy współpracował z Kakashi, w celu odparcia inwazji i ochrony nieprzytomnych widzów. Mimo powagi sytuacji, Guy ciągle mówił, że uważa to za kolejne wyzwanie, przy którym musi wygrać z Kakashim, a polegało ono na tym kto pokona najwięcej wrogich ninja. Poszukiwania Tsunade thumb|left|Guy atakuje Kisame.Kiedy Kakashi miał zostać pokonany przez członków Akatsuki, Itachiego Uchiha i Kisame Hoshigakiego, Guy przybył na czas do odparcia Kisame i ocalenia Kakashiego. Kiedy Guy oświadczył, że wezwał wsparcie, dwójka odchodzi, nie chcąc rozpoczynać wojny. Guy ofiarował Kakashiemu pomoc medyczną, przed podążaniem za dwójką. Kiedy w końcu ich dogonił, podjął próbę niespodziewanego ataku w celu uniknięcia Sharingana Itachiego. W ten sposób, przypadkowo zaatakował Jiraiyę, a Itachi i Kisame już odeszli. Po przeproszeniu za swój błąd, Guy dowiedział się, że Jiraiya szuka utalentowanego medycznego ninja Tsunade, i poprosił Jiraiyę, aby postarał się ją znaleźć, w nadziei, że będzie mogła wyleczyć Lee. Przed powrotem do Konohy z nieprzytomnym Sasuke Uchihą, dał Naruto wolny zielony kombinezon, w nagrodę za jego determinację. Jiraiya był oczywiście niepewny co do tego, ale Naruto był pełen zachwytu. Gdy Tsunade została znaleziona, i wróciła do Konohy, odkryła, że działania, które mogłyby uzdrowić Lee, mają 50% szans na jego śmierć. Mimo, że Lee nie chciał ryzykować własnym życiem, ponieważ oznaczałoby to, że nie mógłby być ninja, Guy przekonał Lee, aby poddał się operacji, mówiąc, że cała ciężka praca Lee oznacza, że na pewno to przeżyje. W przypadku, gdyby Lee umarł podczas operacji, Guy powiedział, że też umrze, bo nie ma sensu życia, jeśli nie może pomóc Lee stać się wielkim ninja. Operacja Lee zakończyła się sukcesem, a Guy odwiedzał go codziennie, aż był gotowy, aby rozpocząć ponowne szkolenie. Fillery w anime W trakcie fillerów w anime, Guy był jedynym dorosłym, otrzymującym znaczną ilość czasu na ekranie. Kiedy dōjō w swoim Lee uczynił siebie niepokonanym, Guy zakwestionował Lee w przebraniu obcego. Chociaż przebranie było bardzo złe, Lee nigdy nie dowiedział się, że osobą w przebraniu był Guy. W Trzeciej Wielkiej Bestii, Guy rozpoczął trening wizytującego ninję o imieniu Yagura. Yagura uwięził Guya i Lee w jednym zamku, i zmusił ich do walki między sobą poprzez sztuczne, bezdźwięczne kukły do treningu - jednak oni zorientowali się, komunikując się między sobą za pomocą alfabetu Morse'a, a następnie kukły wybuchają po otwarciu pierwszych pięciu bram, gdyż stres związany z ich atakami o dużych prędkościach spowodowały, że konstrukcja się rozbiła. Później, w Konoha 11, Guy poprowadził dostępnych Jōninów Konohy do zatrzymania podejrzanej inwazji Takigakure, choć w rzeczywistości siły Takigakure były tylko na ćwiczeniach. Część II Ratowanie Kazekage thumb|Guy używa Asa KujakuDrużyna Guya zostaje przydzielona przez Tsunade jako wsparcie, aby pomóc Drużynie 7 w ratowaniu Gaary. Na drodze do spotkania z Drużyną 7, Guy ponownie napotkał Kisame Hoshigakiego, który chciał zemścić się za uderzenie go przez Guya, podczas ich ostatniego spotkania. Guy, jednak nie wydawał się pamiętać Kisame, co bardzo zburzyło członka Akatsuki. Kisame był wystarczająco silny, aby pokonać całą Drużynę Guy, ale kiedy udało mu się uwięzić studentów Guya w poszczególnych wodnych więzieniach, i prawie utopił Tenten, Guy otworzył szóstą bramę czakry i użył Asa Kujaku, aby pokonać Kisame. Gdy grupa badała zwłoki Kisame stwierdzili, że nie był to Kisame, a tylko zdublowane ciało, a mianowicie były ninja Sunagakure o imieniu Mukade. Po spotkaniu z Drużyną 7 i dotarciu do kryjówki Akatsuki, Drużyna Guya zostaje przydzielona do wyłączenia thumb|left|Guy używa Konoha Daisenkō.zapory wejścia do kryjówki w okolicy. Mimo, że wykonali zadanie, byli zmuszeni do walki z swoimi klonami, aż do momentu, gdy każdemu członkowi udało się pokonać swoich sobowtórów. Po tym jak Gaara został uratowany, Guy zabrał Kakashiego z powrotem do Konohy na barana, ponieważ ten ostatni był zbyt wyczerpany, by iść tam własnymi siłami, ze względu na jego nadużywanie Mangekyō Sharingana. Ich uczniowie byli głęboko zdenerwowani i zaniepokojeni, że Guy o nich zapomniał, a zamiast tego prowadził wyścig z Lee, aby zobaczyć kto pierwszy dobiegnie do Konohy. Inwazja Paina Kiedy inwazja Paina na Konohę zaczęła się, Drużyna Guya była daleko na misji. Podczas postoju, w trakcie powrotu do domu, zauważyli stada ptaków najwyraźniej uciekających z wioski. Rzucili się do wioski, i stwierdzili, że jest w ruinie. Okazało się, Hinata Hyūga jest ciężko ranna i otrzymała pomoc medyczną. Byli oni później obecni z innymi mieszkańcami wioski, podczas składania Naruto gratulacji za pokonanie Paina. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki thumb|Guy atakuje swoje drugie "JA" (w rzeczywistości był to Kisame ).Gdy łódź transportująca Naruto na sekretną wyspę Kumogakure przybywa do miejsca przeznaczenia, Might Guy wychodzi z kabiny, w której się znajdował ze względu na chorobę morską. Jest tak oszołomiony, że Aoba musiał mu pomóc chodzić. Na wyspie, wymiotował z powodu choroby morskiej, podczas gdy Motoi prowadził ich przez wyspę i pojawił się King. Podczas konfrontacji Naruto z Lisem o Dziewięciu Ogonach, Guy odzyskał siły i udał się do Wodospadu Prawdy. Przy wodospadzie Aoba nakłania Guya, aby śmiało spojrzał w wodę i skonfrontował się z jego wnętrzem. Upiór w objawieniu wody wyśmiewał go za jego ideologię młodości, mówiąc, że "Stary mężczyzna nie powinien się tak bardzo przemęczać. Gdy "Inny Guy" miał się objawić, Kisame przechodził przez wodospad. Myśląc, że ten "dziwny robak" był jego wnętrzem, Guy zaatakował Kisame i powalił go w stronę wodospada. Zdając sobie sprawę, kim był Kisame, i że stanowi zagrożenie, jeśli kiedykolwiek by uciekł, Guy zaangażował sięthumb|left|Guy vs. Kisame. w walkę, otwierając Szóstą Bramę: Bramę Widoku i zostaje rzucony przez Killera B na tyle daleko, aby nadrobić odległość jaką Kisame udało się już zdobyć. Guy postanowił wezwać Ningame w powietrzu, by zapewnić mu większą odległość, wyraźnie irytując żółwia. Próbując wysłać zwój z informacjami z powrotem do Akatsuki, Kisame aktywuje Suiton: Senjikizame w celu powstrzymania Guya przez starcie z rekinami. Uznając, że sytuacja jest tragiczna, Guy zostaje zmuszony do otwarcia Siódmej Bramy: Bramu Cudów, aby dopasować się do Kisame Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu z jego Hirutorą. Kiedy dwie potężne techniki zderzyły się, Hirutora Guya przechodzi przez Wielki Rekini Pocisk i uderza Kisame, objawiając się w potężną falę uderzeniową. Guy jest widoczny stojąc zwycięsko nad Kisame, posiadającej zwój z informacjami w ręku. Guy następnie wyjaśnia, dlaczego jego atak zwyciężył Kisame przed znokautowaniem go. Kisame był w końcu w stanie uwolnić się z jego dyb, decydując się popełnić samobójstwo, aby uniknąć wyciek thumb|Guy przy przesłuchiwaniu Kisame.wszelkich innych informacji. Guy pokazał szacunek przysięgając, że będzie pamiętał o nim przez resztę jego życia i próbuje przeglądnąć zwój, chcąc sprawdzić informacje zebrane od Kisame. Nieoczekiwanie, zwój miał pułapkę w nim, dzięki czemu wszyscy zostali uwięzieni wewnątrz Wodnego Więzienia, z rekinami wewnątrz, a jeden z nich wyrywa zwój i ucieka z nim. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|Guy leczony przed rozpoczęciem wojny. Rozpoczyna się Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi, Guy zostaje przydzielony do Trzeciej Dywizji, pod dowództwem Kakashiego. Gdy dywizja po raz pierwszy spotyka Guya, stale odczuwa następstwa otwarcia siedmiu bram, odczuwając silny ból. Sakura uzdrawia go, na co patrzy zainteresowany Lee. Guy następnie jest widziany w pełni sprawny i ogłasza wysłanie sygnału ostrzegawczego przez Wydział Ataku z Zaskoczenia, po czym on, wraz z resztą batalionu, wdrażają polecenia Kakashiego Hatake, powstrzymując przy tym Gariego. thumb|Guy i Lee atakują Haku. Podczas walki z ożywionymi ninja, Guy wraz z Lee walczą razem, aby chronić resztę zespołu przed Haku. Guy przypomina żołnierzom, aby nigdy nie tracili swoich postanowień nawet gdy ich przyjaciele polegną. Might jest później widziany w lesie, gdy Dywizja Trzecia odpoczywa po pierwszym dniu wojny wraz z Kakashim, trzymającym Kubikiribōchō po pokonaniu Zabuzy i Haku. Gry wideo Ciekawostki *W magazynie Shonen Jump, Guy był nazywany jako "Mighty Guy" w kilku wcześniejszych rozdziałach, co zostają zmienione na "Maito Gai", używane w największej ilości graficznych historiach nowel, a później zmienione na "Might Guy", gdy przewodniki zostały wydane. *To imię "Might Guy" jest żartem w celu porównania z "gorąco-głowymi bohaterami", archetypami, z którymi spotyka się w wielu filmach i anime. *Wygląd i maniery Guya wydają się być bazowane na Bruce Lee. *Według databooków Naruto: **Hobbym Guya i Lee jest intensywny trening taijutsu. **Guy życzy sobie ponownego pojedynku z Kakashim. **Ulubionymi potrawami Guya są bardzo pikantny ryż curry i curry udon, i stwierdza, że nie można nie lubić żywności. **Guy ukończył 788 oficjalnych misji w sumie: 86 rangi D, 270 rangi C, 210 rangi B, 199 rangi A, 23 rangi S. **Ulubioną frazą Guya jest "Spłoń w płomieniach młodości". **Guy stoczył 99 pojedynków z Kakashim : 50 razy wygrał oraz 49 razy przegrał. Cytaty *(Do Kakashiego) "Co jest z twoją postawą! Nigdy nie będziemy tak młodzi jak teraz!''"' *(Do wszystkich) "Spójrz' mi głęboko w oczy i przyjmijcie moje szczere przeprosiny! Zauważcie też, moją przystojne męskie cechy''." *(Do Lee) "''To jest to, Lee! Biegnij ...biegnij w kierunku zachodzącego słońca! ... Ale nie zepsuj włosów'!''" *"''Lotos' 'z Wioski Liścia zakwita dwa razy!" *"Ludzie nazywają mnie Szlachetnym Gentlemanem Liścia!" * (Do Nejiego) "Byłem nieudacznikiem, gdy byłem w twoim wieku, ale teraz mogę nawet pokonać Kakashiego, elitarnego geniusza. To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim w końcu Lee przewyższy cię!" * (Do Lee) "Pracowałeś ciężko Lee, nie ma wątpliwości w moim umyśle, aby operacja nie powiodła się. Masz moc kształtowania własnego losu. I jeśli jest jedna na tysiąc, nie jedna na milion szansa, że coś może się nie udać, umrę razem z tobą. Od dnia kiedy cię spotkałem, moim nindō stało się szkolenie ciebie, byś stał się najwspanialszym możliwym ninja. To obietnica!" * (Rozmowa z Tsunade ): "Co jest, Guy? Wyglądasz jak psu z gardła wyjęty. Coś się stało podczas misji?" : (Guy): "Nie. Wykonałem misję i przybiegłem tutaj. Ale, co ważniejsze... Lee! Jak się udał zabieg?!" * (Do Lee) "Nie pozwól, by cokolwiek mieszało ci drogę, która przygotowana jest dla ciebie! Posuwaj się naprzód do końca! Trzymaj się tego Lee! Uczyń mnie dumnym! Bądź wszystkim kim możesz być!" * (Do Lee), "Ty masz dar wytrwałości, i to sprawia, że też jesteś geniuszem!" * (Do Kakashiego) "Gahh! Kakashi! Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa! Dlaczego działasz tak zimno?" * "Kiedy człowiek rozprostuje się jak paw, działając jak Pan Wielka Rzecz, powinien dotrzymać swych przyrzeczeń. Nawet jeśli to go zabije." * (Do Lee) "To jest to, Lee! Niech moc młodości eksploduje!" * (Do Lee) "Masz rację, że wysiłek nie ma sensu ... jeśli nie wierzysz w siebie." * (Do Kisame) "Nieudacznik wygra, nawet kosztem własnego życia!" * (Do Kisame) "Był to godny przeciwnik! Człowiek, który żył i umarł jak prawdziwy shinobi! Kisame Hoshigaki! Będę pamiętać to imię do końca mojego życia!" * " Człowiek, który rodzi się jako geniusz, nie jest szczęśliwy. " * " Nie ma sensu ciężko pracować, jeżeli nie wierzysz w siebie." *(Do Naruto) " Ten strój będzie dla ciebie jak druga skóra!" Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia